Draco Malfoy
by Hermioone Grangeer
Summary: Draco jamás se dio cuenta de lo que tenia hasta que lo perdió. Ahora solo puede lamentarse por lo que ya no puede ser y ver como el amor de su vida está junto a otro hombre. Pero como todos sabemos, siempre puede haber segundas oportunidades.


_**DRACO MALFOY**_

**Dedicado a Fàtima… mi Pansy Parkinson particular!! Tequiero sister!!! ^^**

**Capitulo Unico:**

"_Siempre lo tuve todo y era muy respetado por ello. Cada vez que quería algo, solo tenía que mover unos cuantos hilos y a los dos minutos ya podía contar con ello. Mi familia siempre ha sido así. Los Malfoy somos así._

_Quizás mi vida no ha sido todo lo buena que podía llegar a ser. Si bien es cierto que lo tuve todo, comodidades, lujo, dinero… pero aún así no era feliz. La única cosa que no tenía era a ella. Ella era la mujer de mi vida, la que me completaba, y no estaba aquí a mi lado, la había perdido._

_Fue mi novia, si es que yo por aquel entonces podía considerarla así… Estuvimos muchos años juntos, hasta 6º curso, pero ella ya no aguanto más. Jamás la trate como mi novia, yo no podía cambiar y por ese entonces tampoco estaba muy por la labor de hacerlo._

_La tenia siempre a mi lado, era una compañera incondicional, y yo no supe valorarlo, al igual que nunca he sabido valorar nada en esta vida."_

_***Flash back***_

Me encontraba en la sala común, sentado en el sofá con un libro de pociones en el regazo, cuando escuché como la pared de la entrada se abría, dejando paso a Pansy y Blaise.

- ¿Qué tal, Draco? – me saludó blaise, mi amigo desde siempre

- Muy bien – contesté algo borde y cerré el libro con fuerza, sobresaltando a la morena – Por lo que veo vosotros bastante bien, así que me ahorraré la pregunta.

Me levanté de allí y me dirigí a los pasillos que conducen a los dormitorios masculinos. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí cuando fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, era Pansy, me había seguido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Draco? – Me grito en mi cara - ¿Qué ha sido toda esa escena de allí abajo?

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, pasando del tema, pero una mano me agarro la muñeca, impidiéndome entrar. Como por acto reflejo, cogí la muñeca de la chica y la metí en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y estampándola contra ella, aprisionándola entre mis brazos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi actitud, Parkinson? – Pregunte arqueando una ceja – si lo tienes, es bien sencilla la solución. Ignórame.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo – contesto un tanto nerviosa – Eres tu el que lo tiene conmigo y con Blaise. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos en esta situación por tu culpa?

Me separé de repente al escuchar sus palabras. Lo sabía, sabía que todo era culpa mía, que habíamos llegado a esta situación por mí. Pero no lo diría, aun me quedaba un poco de mi maldito orgullo, y no me dejaría pisotear, aunque por dentro estuviese muriéndome de celos. Jamás lo dejaría notar.

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo. Siempre me trataste como una basura, nunca te importaron mis sentimientos…

- Cállate, pansy – susurré

- … no hacías nada más que ignorarme, te tirabas a todas las que podías y yo tenía que estar siempre soportándolo todo…

- no sigas – volví a susurrar, intentando no perder la paciencia, tocándome el puente de la nariz – ya basta…

- … ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú eres el único culpable de todo esto, ¿y ahora me vienes con esas groserías?

- ¡¡Maldita sea, ya cállate Parkinson!! – la empujé volviendo a aprisionarla en la pared, plantándole un beso, logrando así que cerrara la boca, solo que no medí las consecuencias de ello.

Me aparte de repente al darme cuenta lo que había hecho. Ella me miraba fijamente, podía sentir el dolor en su mirada, jamás me había sentido tan mal por algo.

De repente, levanto su mano y sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, me había golpeado, y la verdad es que lo merecía.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy! – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No sabes por todo lo que he pasado y no pienso volver a sentir estos sentimientos. A partir de este momento nuestra relación queda muerta y enterrada. No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. ¡¡Te odio!!

Seguí con mi mano en la mejilla, cuando ella salió corriendo de allí. Lo merecía, era un maldito miserable que merecía todo esto y más. Jamás le había dicho como me sentía, ni un te quiero, ni un te amo, nunca le expresé mis sentimientos y conseguí que se alejase de mi.

Me dirigí a la cama y me senté en ella, sacando de debajo de la almohada un libro. Cogí mi varita y murmuré un hechizo, haciendo que la protección que llevaba saltara, permitiéndome abrirlo. Saque una pluma y tinta y me puse a escribir.

Podría parecer extraño, desde hace algún tiempo lo hago, pero es la única forma que tengo de desahogar todo esto, de poder quitarme toda esta angustia que me está matando, por ello escribo, sacando todo lo que y evitando así el consumirme por dentro con toda esta agonía.

_***Fin Flash back***_

"_Ese fue el día en que realmente me di cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre. Se estaba enamorando de Blaise, y no podía culparla por ello, jamás lo haría, pero me dolía, me dolía profundamente no ser yo a quien amase. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho una vez cuanto la quería… si tan solo hubiese podido demostrarlo…_

_Hay un dicho muggle que dice: Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Pues bien, es muy cierto, yo nunca supe valorarlo, lo que tenía a mi lado, a ella… y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que era mi vida, lo era todo para mi, y la deje marchar, deje que se fuera con otro hombre… que sintiese como ese otro la acariciara, le susurrara palabras de amor al oído, le hiciera el amor como yo nunca supe hacérselo, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y la amé… siempre la ame, aunque esas palabras estén hoy escritas en papel y nunca hubiesen salido de mis labios. La amo, aún me doy cuenta de esa verdad tan hermosa y terrible al mismo tiempo, ya que estos años que han pasado no han logrado opacar mis sentimientos hacia ella… mi amor ha ido creciendo más y más cada día si eso puede llegar a ser posible. Nunca escuchará un susurro de amor de mis labios ni tendré su aliento otra vez en mi cuello, ya no podre volver a escuchar esos gemidos que me volvían loco, ni sentir sus dulces labios cuando me besaban. Ya no, se fue, se fue con otro, y en este preciso instante ambos están contrayendo matrimonio. Definitivamente, ahora si la perdí, porque en el fondo de mi alma, siempre hubo una esperanza de que ella volviese a mi lado, que me pidiese volver, aunque ciertamente tendría que habérselo dicho yo, pero mi maldito orgullo me puede, me es imposible expresar todo esto que siento, decirle que la amo. Te Amo Pansy… siempre lo hice y siempre lo voy a hacer, por el resto de mi vida. Continuare pagando por este error que cometí… lloraré por dentro como no lo puedo hacer por fuera y me arrepentiré cada segundo de mi maldita vida por lo haberte podido decir esta dos palabras: Te amo."_

* * *

"_Con el paso de los años, he podido ir metiéndome en la vida de Blaise y Pansy, forma parte de su "familia". Poco a poco he podido ir aceptando que se quieren, que se aman y están felices juntos, pero jamás podré olvidar aquel día."_

_***Flash back***_

Habían pasado 2 años desde la boda y yo seguí con mi vida, o por lo menos lo intenté, aunque en algún rincón de mi mente siempre esta ella presente.

Me encontraba en mi despacho, arreglando unos papeles, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Pansy, me levante de golpe de mi sitio y me quede asombrado al verla hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- Pansy – me acerqué a ella - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dejado así?

Ella no contestó, simplemente se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo fuerte, llorando en mi pecho. Mis manos quedaron levantadas, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, no me imaginaba esta situación. Lentamente las bajé, hasta colocarlas en su espalda, cerrando un abrazo y dejando descansar mi barbilla en su cabeza, mientras ella continuaba llorando.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, o fue alguna hora… el tiempo realmente pareció parar, al tenerla allí entre mis brazos, aunque fuese de esa manera tan dolorosa e imprevista.

- Draco… Blaise se… - intentó explicar, con la cara escondida en mi pecho – Él…

- Pansy, mírame – le levante la cara, poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas, limpiándole las lagrimas, consiguiendo que me mirase a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ella suspiro, cerró los ojos un momento y habló – Él lleva unos días encontrándose mal… y esta mañana lo pude convencer para ir a San Mungo, pero…

Le cogí la mano y la acompañe hasta el sofá que se encontraba en el lateral, sentándola - ¿pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – me estaba dejando con la duda, sabía que tenía que ser algo malo, o si no su actitud no sería esa. Pero... ¿Qué podría ser? Me estaba asustando realmente…

- Pues… - agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, dejando salir de nuevo las lágrimas – Tiene cáncer, Draco… - dijo con la voz opacada por el llanto – Los médicos dicen que está muy avanzado… que ya es imposible hacer nada… yo... yo no…

No puedo continuar hablando, el llanto y las convulsiones por él no le dejaban continuar. Yo quede en shock ante tal revelación, hice lo primero que me dijo mi instinto y eso fue abrazarla fuertemente, dejarla que se desahogue y protegerla de todo… mientras por mi rostro, aunque parecieran visiones, también resbalaban las lagrimas ante tal desdicha. Primero yo no supe hacerla feliz y cuando encuentra a alguien que lo puede lograr, pasa esto… Quería protegerla de todo, pero no sabía cómo. Quiera evitarle este sufrimiento, pero me era imposible.

Solo la abrace, con todo mi ser, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

_***Fin Flash back***_

"_Fueron 6 meses de arduo sufrimiento. 6 meses en los que Blaise Zabini pudo continuar con vida. Dejo una huella imborrable en Pansy, algo que jamás nadie podrá borrarla, pues lo amaba, quizás su amor para con él era distinto que conmigo. Conmigo era un amor inseguro, salvaje y a su lado podía encontrar tranquilidad, paz… éramos polos opuestos, y aun así éramos amigos._

_La vida después de su muerte no fue nada fácil para ella. Iba y venía como alma en pena por los rincones, le costaba dormir y comer. Yo personalmente me encargue de ello, le hice que se mudara a mi mansión, pudiendo así vigilarla mejor._

_Con el paso de los meses logró ir sobre poniéndose, asumir el control de su propia vida y no dejarse vencer por todo esto. Aprendió que no se gana nada con ir llorando por todos lados y que lo único que tenía que hacer era recordarlo como el hombre que fue en vida y no como lo fue los últimos meses. Aceptó que no era bueno vivir de simples recuerdos y que aunque una persona se haya ido jamás será olvidada mientras sus seres queridos lo mantengan con vida en sus corazones. Así es Pansy, fuerte como nadie y una gran mujer._

_Nuestra relación poco a poco fue volviéndose más agradable, compartíamos muchas cosas y yo me sentía realmente feliz de poder verla contenta, lograr sacar aunque fuera una fugaz sonrisa de sus labios._

_Estaba realmente feliz de tenerla a mi lado, estos momentos eran únicos… y daría lo que fuera para que esto continuara así._

_De nuevo caigo en la tentación que es ella, me quedo perplejo cada vez que la tengo delante y no puedo evitar pensar que la amo profundamente, que estos sentimientos que un día despertó dentro de mí, jamás se fueron, siguen latentes y muy vivos dentro de mí. _

_Una vez más, puedo volver a decir, Te Amo Pansy"._

Dejé el libro que había encontrado en lo alto de la estantería, no recordaba haberlo dejado allí, y realmente me extrañó, ya lo tenía olvidado, pero volver a leer estos sentimientos que un día exprese con tinta y papel, me hace darme cuenta de que he sido afortunado, de que ahora puedo decir que realmente soy feliz.

Me dirigí a la cocina, pues cuando salí de mi despachó, me percate de un olor a comida, bastante curioso. Una sonrisa afloro en mi cara al entrar por la puerta de la cocina y darme cuenta de que allí se encontraba la mujer de mi vida, con un delantal puesto y la cara llena de crema y chocolate, con una cara de concentración impresionante.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y la abracé por detrás, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

- ¿Qué haces querida? – pregunte mirando hacia sus manos, dándome cuenta de que estaba preparando un pastel – Esto es…

Ella se giró entre mis brazos, poniéndome un dedo en mi nariz, untándola de crema.

- Esto, querido Draco, es tu pastel de cumpleaños – sonrió – Felicidades amor – prosiguió regalándome un tierno beso en mis labios, gesto que enseguida devolví, apretando el agarre de mis brazos en su cintura.

- Gracias cariño – dije emocionado por el gesto – Por cierto… - añadí, levantando una ceja - ¿Has cogido tu por casualidad un libro algo viejo con una tapa verde? Es que lo he encontrado arriba de la estantería y yo no recuerdo haberlo dejado allí.

Me fijé en que sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, y sus mejillas cogían un tono rosado. La había pillado. Otra sonrisa afloro en mis labios.

- Esto… - comenzó a decir nerviosa – Creí que era un libro normal y corriente y pues…

- ¿Lo leíste? – pregunte ansioso - ¿Leíste su contenido?

Puso sus brazos en mi cuello, rodeándolo mientras una sonrisa sincera se formaba en sus carnosos labios.

- No me hizo falta – dijo, dejándome asombrado – Solo leí unas palabras, y con ellas supe todos tus sentimientos… todo lo que sientes hacia mí, y realmente me alegra poder ser correspondida. Ahora ya puedo decir que realmente te conozco, Draco Malfoy.

Ella frunció el ceño, como recordando y cuando volvió a abrir la boca, de sus labios salió la frase que cierto tiempo atrás plasme en mi diario, una frase que jamás olvidaré, ya que es tan cierta como la vida misma.

"_Te Amo Pansy… siempre lo hice y siempre lo voy a hacer, por el resto de mi vida. Continuare pagando por este error que cometí… lloraré por dentro como no lo puedo hacer por fuera y me arrepentiré cada segundo de mi maldita vida por lo haberte podido decir esta dos palabras: Te amo."_

Reí ante su cita, realmente esta mujer cada día podía sorprenderme más y ahora y por el resto de mi vida quería hacerla feliz, porque la amaba.

- Gracias Draco... gracias por…

No la deje continuar, simplemente atrape sus labios con los míos, besándola apasionadamente, mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura, y mi lengua delineaba sus labios. Sentí como su boca se abría, aceptando mi beso. Me separé al poco tiempo, pegando mi frente con la suya, mirándola a los ojos.

- Te amo, Pansy – dije. Estos años me habían servido para aprender de mis errores y no volvería a dejarla escapar – Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo y no pasará un día de nuestra vida en que no te lo recuerde, porque te amo, siempre lo hice y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

Ella me sonrió, y creí estar en el cielo en ese momento. ¿Cómo una mujer puede hacer tan feliz a un hombre? Es mas... ¿Cómo Pansy Parkinson es capaz de hacer feliz Draco Malfoy? Si digo la verdad, no lo sé, ni me importa. Lo único que me interesa es que la tengo a mi lado y que jamás la volveré a dejar escapar, porque mi vida sin ella no es nada y porque la amo, ahora y siempre. Por siempre jamás.

**Fin**


End file.
